Angels Sleep
by Aggster
Summary: when Penelope Garcia stumbles upon a child getting beaten up and saves said child it uncovers a case of murder and missing persons. (updated: grammar and spelling)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**P**enelope Garcia was just walking home from her favorite yarn shop holding a bag of varying neon colored yarns When as she walked by an ally she heard grunting. Garcia froze then quickly turned to see what was happening.

There were two boys in the ally both big and strong looking. The boys were in the process of beating someone up.

"Oh no" Garcia said anger filling her

She took her cell out of her stylish pink handbag and then rushed at them yelling.

The boys stopped mid-punch to stare at Garcia probably stunned momentarily by her outrageous hair and clothes.

Garcia brandished her phone "I've called the-" but before she could finish her lie that she had called the cops the boys bolted.

The victim of the boys rage looked up at Garcia. It was a girl maybe around ten or nine with cuts and bruise all over.

The girl smiled showing a missing teeth "thanks Miss"

"Come on" Garcia said helping her up and dusting her off "you look like you need a cup of hot chocolate. Now I know its July but hot chocolate is…" Garcia rambled on and on about the wonders of hot chocolate as she walked the girl to a nearby coffee shop. "Do you want cream in your cocoa?" She asked the girl as she held open the coffee shop's door.

The girl's smile faltered "I don't know. I don't think I've ever had 'hot chocolate' before"

"No way" Garcia exclaimed in mock horror.

The girl nodded looking as serious as any kid could "it's true"

"Well then you'll just have to try it"

Garcia ordered two hot cocoas, one for her and one for the girl.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, what's your name? Mine's Penelope"

The girl frowned "I use to have one, I know I did but everything before he took me is blurry" the girl stated taking a sip of cocoa "this is good!" She whispered in awe drinking more.

"What do you mean 'before he took me'?"

It took a second for the girl to reply since she was still chugging down her cocoa "I once had a mommy and daddy then he come and took me to a place where there were other girls" the girl furrowed her brow "one of the big girls made me leave. Maybe she didn't like me. But she told me to run and find a 'cop'" the girl took another sip of cocoa "do you know what a 'cop' is?"

* * *

**"H**otch!"

Aaron Hotchner looked up from a case file "yes Garcia?" He asked glancing back at the file before giving his full attention to Garcia.

"Come, you have to hear this"

Perplexed Hotchner stood and followed the outrageously dressed hacker to the conference room where a little girl sat twisting her crudely cut blonde hair around a finger when the girl saw Garcia she smiled

"Hi Ms. Penelope"

"Hello" Garcia spoke to the girl in gentle tones "do you think you could tell agent Hotchner the story you told me?"

The girl nodded still smiling "can I have some more hot chocolate?"

"Sure" Garcia assured as she left to get it

"What story?" Hotchner asked squatting down next to her.

"My story, silly" the girl giggled

"Ms. Penelope said you'd want to hear it mister"

"Can I hear it then?"

"Okay"

"What's your name?"

She shrugged "don't remember"

Just then Garcia walked back into the room cup of promised cocoa in hand "here" she said as she handed it to the little girl.

The girl took a sip then started her story "I was five when mommy and daddy took me to Burger King for my birthday; I had just turned five" the girl puffed out her chest as if growing a year older was a huge accomplishment "I had to go bathroom after we started eating and since I was a big girl I went by myself. When I was finished, I washed my hands to get rid of all the bad germs. Then a nice man come and asked me if I'd like some candy" she paused taking another sip "I did want some so I followed him. He told me my mom and dad asked him to look after me for I bit" conspiratorially the girl lowered her voice "mommy and daddy had been fighting so he said if I went away for a bit they would stop. He took me to a big house and there were a lot of girls just like me inside"

"As in they looked like you?" Hotch asked scribbling notes on to a spare pad.

"Yup, all yellow hair and brown eyes. I had been there for a long time when one of the older girls made me leave."

"Made you?"

The girl nodded "I didn't want to leave the nice man told me it was almost time to see mommy and daddy again. But I left because the older girl was nice and she told me I could come back if I got lots of cops. I asked two boys if they know 'cops'" she frowned "then they started to beat me up" suddenly she smiled "then Ms. Penelope saved me. The end"

"Did you know the man who took you?"

"Nope"

"Do you think it's a case?" Garcia asked Hotch as they stepped out of the room leaving the girl to finish her cocoa in peace.

"It sounds like one"

"Good I've already put her picture into the database so we can know if she matches any missing girl reports


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**D**erek Morgan was running late so as soon as he entered the conference room and took a seat Garcia charged full speed into the details of their latest case.

"This is Penny Hander" Garcia said as she pulled up a picture of the girl on the big screen "she's been missing for four years" she pulled up more recent pictures of the same girl "yesterday I found her being beaten up in an alleyway. she was taken from a Burger King in Round Lake, Illinois on her fifth birthday, she followed a man who offered her candy and told her if she went with him her parents" she then Pulled up a picture of big bold man in his late mid-thirties and an attractive blonde woman in her late twenties "May and Gilbert Hander would stop fighting. they were both found yesterday with their heads smashed in" Garcia cleared her throat "I also looked at other cases like this one I found thirty-seven unsolved cases where a blonde haired browned eyed girl has gone missing and that's only in Illinois there are eighty-four similar cases in Minnesota and Wisconsin"

"Excuse me!" A child's voice called out from the doorway.

Everybody turned to see who it was. The girl from the pictures stood there smiling.

"I forgot to tell you something Ms. Penelope. The man called us angels"

"What?" JJ asked

"The man who took me. He said we were angels, the older girls told me to be really, really, really, nice all the time like an angel because the man needed us to be angels." The girl, Penny Hander giggled "stop staring at me" she said before she left.

* * *

**S**pencer Reid dozed lightly on their jet every time they encountered turbulence Reid would wake this time before he tried falling back into dreams He glanced over at his team; Morgan was seated in a window seat staring out at the pasting clouds and landscape, JJ was Talking on her cell with her loved ones, Rossi was playing chess on his iPad, Hotch was reading a book, and Garcia who had come with them was typing with the speed of a cheetah and a full focused look that would take no distractions, and Blake was off on a vacation with her husband.

Reid saw Morgan take secretive looks at the oblivious hacker as he did this Morgan had a look on his face it was an almost pained expression that disappeared as soon as he looked back out the window.

Yawning Reid wiggled a bit to get comfortable.

"Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full of rye…"

The song was so faint Reid almost thought he imagined it, the voice continued singing the old nursery rhyme.

"…Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie…"

He stood and started looking for the source. He followed the voice to the bathroom he opened the door, to see…

"…when the pie was ope-" the girl from the photos stopped mid-word "oh um…" she mumbled, shame of being caught plain on her face, she smiled hesitantly "hi mister"

Reid stood there shocked; the girl, Penny Hander had snuck on to their jet and was happily singing a nursery song as if she had not a care in the world.

"Hi mister" Penny repeated her bright smile straining as she realized he was not happy to see her.

Blinking away his shock Reid held out his hand waiting for Penny to take it, Penny just started at him confusion clear in her light brown eyes.

"What?" She asked still staring at his offered hand like it was an alien.

Holding back a laugh Reid retch for her hand and held it, gently he pulled Penny to her feet, once she was standing he lead her back to his team.

When Penny saw Garcia she smiled a big bright smile and said very loudly "HI MS. PENELOPE" Penny waved as all heads snapped up to look at her.

Silence followed; everyone to stunned to say anything.

Penny's smile turned to a frown "you were going to leave me alone I didn't want that so I follow" Penny smiled as if that explanation fixed everything.

They were more than half way to Illinois Reid knew they couldn't just turn around to drop Penny off.

Hotch was the first one to break the lengthening quiet "Garcia she's under your care" Hotch smiled the smallest of smiles as he turned back to his book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**P**enelope Garcia had to deal with Penny's questions and her randomly bursting into song for the rest of the flight. Garcia wondered for the thousandth time how Penny had been quiet enough to sneak on with nobody noticing. Garcia played along with every one of the little girls whims she even sang with her, though the constant questions annoyed her a bit Garcia was having fun that is until she remembered that Penny had no family and would be put into the system.

When they landed police caption Laos Stansin awaited them.

"Good flight?" Stansin asked in his gruff voice, extending his hand to shake Hotch's.

"It was fun!" Penny exclaimed jumping up and down "the plane went whoosh and sheennn"

Morgan laughed when Penny tried to imitate plane sounds.

Caption Stansin furrowed his large brow "I didn't know you were bringing the child"

"I'm not 'child' I'm Penny Garcia!"

Everyone was surprised by Penny's announcement "what?" Penny asked fidgeting under everybody's gaze.

Garcia tried holding in her laughter but failed miserably she started laughing and she wasn't the only one Morgan soon followed suit and then everyone was laughing.

Reid was the first to stop; he cleared his throat "this is Penny Hander. She has a tendency to forget details involving the case so we brought her along in case she remembers something of importance" Reid said only giving Stansin half the truth.

"I don't want to be a Hander I want to be a Garcia you're awesome!" Penny complained as Garcia led her toward a waiting car.

Garcia smiled "Okay for today you can be an honorary 'Garcia'"

"Yeah!…what does 'honorary' mean?"

* * *

**T**he Unsub had seen it on the news his angel had somehow ended up in Virginia and the BAU was sending a unit here to find him and his angels. He had been on his way to bless another girl with the gift of becoming one of his angels when he had seen it on the news the reporter lady was telling all not to fear the FBI were sending a special team. Now he waited at the airport for this 'special' team. There he didn't just see the BAU's team he saw his angel. He smiled his angel stood glued to the side of a strangely dressed woman.

The Unsub moved closer trying to get a better look at his little angel maybe he'll take back his little disobedient angel.

* * *

**D**erek Morgan relaxed in his hotel room looking at case pictures and re-looking. After they had landed Hotch had sent him and Rossi to check out the crime scene, Penny's parents had been murdered in a fit of rage heads caved in. He picked up a picture of the little girl smiling as she always did with the brightness of the sun.

Morgan's chest started to ache as he remembered how Garcia and Penny had looked holding hands at the airport they looked like a family; a family he wished to be a part of. He had had similar thoughts on the plane before they left Penny had hugged his baby girl so tightly and with such sadness in her eyes he had the same feeling then as he did now: longing. He wished to love and protect Penelope and Penny as a husband and a father but he knew just knew Garcia didn't see him that way they were best friends and nothing more to her. Morgan laughed at himself for thinking in such a cheesy way.

Just then an ear splitting scream ripped through the hotel. Morgan was on his feet in less than a second his mind immediately went to Penelope and Penny; were they save? If not could he get to them fast enough?

He grabbed his gun exited his room then stealthily made his way toward Garcia's room. Fear filled him as he realized the scream had come from her room.

"Penelope open the door!" He yelled banging on said door.

Penny opened it stepping back to let him in "she won't tell me what it says"

"What 'what' says?!" He asked rushing in to find Penelope holding a pristine white letter in her hands.

"That" penny said pointing "Ms. Penelope's face turned all white when she opened it"

"Penelope" Morgan whispered walking closer to her "what does it say"

Garcia took a deep breath "it says 'my angel you fly higher than others you are truly not of clay as humans are I will come for you my angel so you may fly'" she tried to laugh but it came out shaky "silly right"

Morgan retched out took his baby girl into his arms he held her tightly.

Penny raised her hand like she was in a classroom "Mr. Derek"

"Yes?"

"The man who took me said the same things to me well, almost the same" penny frowned "that's not good is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**D**erek pulled Garcia even closer he didn't know if he did this to make her feel saver or to reassure himself that she was save.

Penny ran over to them and throw her arms around him and Garcia "I'll hug you too Ms. Penelope then you'll feel all better!"

Just then Hotch entered the room followed by Reid, Rossi, and JJ all of whom had their guns at the ready.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked rushing over to them

"Why were you screaming?" Rossi asked lowering his weapon.

Morgan gently prided the note from Garcia's shaking hands then wordlessly handed it to Hotch.

Hotch read the letter in silence once he was done he looked up "is this for Garcia or penny?"

Penny ran over to Hotch and tried to snatch the note "let me see. I can help"

Reluctantly Hotch handed the letter over to the young girl.

"This is from the man" Penny declared waving the letter around "see, see, look he always marks his things with wings" she pointed to a corner of the note; there in red ink was a picture of two wings.

"Is it for Penny then?" Reid asked holstering his gun

"What does it mean?!" Garcia demanded pushing Morgan away so she could scoop Penny up protectively in her arms.

"Ummm…I don't know" the girl suddenly smiled "the man said it before he took me. Does that help?!" She asked with that look that kids get when they really want to help but don't know how.

All color left Garcia's face she whispered "I won't let him take you again"

"Hey you're not alone in this" Morgan said wishing he could banish the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah! I'm here!" Penny proclaimed

This made everyone laugh a little

"We know your here. You're too loud to let us forget that" Rossi joked finally putting his gun away.

"Hey I'm not THAT loud" Penny yelled a big smile on her face.

That made them all laugh big loud laughter filled the hotel until a neighboring residence told them to shut up but that just made them laugh harder.

The Unsub walked out of the hotel wearing a bell boy's uniform he had used it to go in and of both the room and the hotel unnoticed. Just before he got in to his car he heard a scream. He glanced back at the hotel hoping it wasn't his angel; his letter was an honor it should make his angel feel blessed not scared. He sat there in his car door opened wide waiting suddenly laughter filled the hot July air. Now the Unsub was angry if that was his angel then she was making a joke out of him and his blessing. He slammed his car door.

"Laugh all you want but I will get you" a cold smile curved his face "for now I'll bless someone else"

Penelope Garcia frowned "I told you; you don't have to"

Morgan smiled pulling his suitcase behind him in to Garcia and Penny's room "and I told you there's no way I'm leaving you and Penny alone"

"I'm not Penny anymore!" Penny said horror on her face "I just watch this show where there are all these really smart guys and this really, really, dumb girl"

"How does tha-" Garcia started to ask but was cut short by Penny

"The dumb girl's name is Penny! I don't want to be dumb I want to be smart like Ms. Penelope!"

Garcia heard Morgan snicker both girls turned to look at him

"Well just because your names are the same doesn't mean you are. But if you really feel so strongly about it you can have a nickname"

"Okay…what's a nickname?"

Garcia wondered how Penney stayed so childlike acting as if she was still five even though in just a few days it would be her birthday and she'd be turning eleven.

"A nickname is a cute or shorter version of your name" Morgan explained squatting down next to Penny

"Okay…" she stood there thinking very hard for a minute "all I can think of is 'Pen'" she said sadly "that's not very cute is it"

"Then I guess you're stuck with 'Penny'"

"No I won't be Penny I'd rather be called Pen!"

"Okay then 'Pen' would you show me to the nearest couch"

"I don't like Pen ether" Penny mumbled

"Then how about you become a smart Penny" Garcia suggested

Penny beamed "yeah!" She walked over to Morgan "the couch is over here!" Penny said leading Morgan to the only couch the room had to offer which was very small. Garcia smiled to herself as she pictured Morgan trying to fit comfortably on it.

"Mr. Derek are you sleeping here?" Penny asked Morgan as he rearrange the couch pillows.

"Yup"

"Why don't you just sleep in the big bed with Ms. Penelope and me?"

Garcia felt her heart stop for moment she waited for Morgan's response.

"I can't I'd take up the whole bed" Morgan straightened to his full height showing the girls just how big he was.

Penny giggled "you are too big"

Morgan nodded

"Do you need help getting your bed ready?"

"Helps always nice"

Garcia watched as Penny and Morgan started making the couch more bed like.

"Do you want a story, Penny?" Garcia asked once Morgan and Penny were settled in.

"Yes!"

"Once upon a time…" Garcia told Penny the tale of Cinderella as she told it she looked at Morgan and Penny all of them together like that it made her believe they were a family; Penny their daughter, Garcia the mom, and Morgan…

She couldn't think like that he was her best friend Garcia quickly focused all her thoughts on telling Cinderella's story.

The Unsub smiled charmingly at his new angel "My angel you fly higher than others you are truly not of clay as humans are I have come for you my angel so you may fly"

"When do I get the candy?" A little blonde haired brown eyed girl asked as she followed the Unsub.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**A**aron Hotchner stood in front of Captain Stansin who was leaning against a wall in his office next to the TV.

"Claire Tullie was taken from 'Family video' yesterday at 10:46 pm. There is speculation that the man guilty of this crime is the same man who is responsible for the kidnapping of Penny Hander, Emma Walt, Isabelle Nincee, Suzanna De Van,..."

The reporter listed all thirty-seven names from the cases similar to Penny's.

"This!" Captain Stansin growled at Hotch "is what your here to stop. All you've done is look at a crime scene and pictures" Stansin closed his brown eyes "how is looking at pictures going to find Claire...HOW IS THAT GOING TO FIND MY NIECE?!" He roared taking a step closer to Hotch.

Hotch stayed quiet and composed.

"WELL!"

"My team and I have work out a preliminary profile"

"If it's helpful then tell me"

"The Unsub is a man who is very charming and seems kind…"

* * *

**D**erek Morgan partly sat on a desk in the police station as he told the gathered cops the preliminary profile "…the Unsub is also parent like…"

* * *

**S**pencer Reid was at a school telling the parents and teachers the profile he paused "yes?" He asked the woman who raised her hand.

"How do figure he'd be parent like?"

* * *

"…**T**he kids trust him on site the kids who were taken are kids who would have thought twice before following a stranger…" Morgan waited to make sure everybody understood before continuing.

* * *

"…**T**his man is probably used to working with children so his job may make him be with them frequently, jobs such as; teaching, tutoring, babysitting, and doctor…" Reid said looking at the crowed to make sure they got it.

* * *

"**W**hy those specific jobs?" Stansin asked rubbing is chine.

"Those jobs form trust. A parent always says to listen to their teachers, tutors, babysitters, and doctors. Kids assume that their parents trust them so they should too"

* * *

"…**Y**our child may not recognize the Unsub he'll probably change his voice and how he looks when he abducts them, since their still young their brain believes they are different people…" Reid tried to explain pacing a bit "...But that will not change the feeling of trust the child has for the Unsub..."

* * *

The Unsub filed out with the crowed. How had they known all that? His job, part of his personality, and if his Disobedient angel helped they'd have a rough idea of what he looked like.

"Hey Nicky, you alright?" The man next to him asked.

The Unsub, 'Nicky' looked sideways at the noisy man "I'm fine Gill, I was just thinking about what that Doctor Agent said"

"Yeah it's horrible some guy taking little girls and doing lord knows what to them"

Nicky's blood boiled; they all thought he was a stupid senseless criminal. No he was much more than that he was meant to have a heavenly host of angels. If the angel he choose turned out to be clay he would give them back to their family, he was not cruel he let them reunite. After they had their touching moment he did what he had to do he sent the girls and their families to heaven it was his apology for making a mistake.

* * *

Garcia rushed the team to their borrowed conference room "So you know what Penny said About the Unsub marking all his things with wings" Garcia turned on her computer and with lightning speed pulled up twenty-one case files "I looked closely at all the autopsy photos, which I can tell you will give me nightmares for the rest of eternity"

Hotch gave Garcia a look that said to hurry it up.

"Okay, on the backs of six murder victims I found little lines which look like lines in less you connect them then it makes two wings"

"And the other case?" Rossi asked nodding at the screen.

"These girls match Penny the most: single child, young, blonde hair brown eyes, and their parents were all having trouble"

"Now that we've narrowed it down we should see what they all had in common" JJ stated.

"On it" Garcia murmured already sucked into the cyber web.

* * *

Morgan came back to the hotel room to check on Penny but when he got there she was nowhere to be seen.

"PENN-" he started to call but was cut short by a sudden weight on his head, Morgan backed up to see what it was.

There dangling upside down on the hanging lamp in the middle of the room was Penny.

"BOO!" She roared giggling.

"How'd you get up there?"

"I flew!" She laughed "ketch me!" Penny yelled before she dropped.

Morgan caught her "woe" he muttered; she was heavier then she looked.

"Och" Penny squeaked wiggling so her back didn't tough his arm.

"What is it?"

"I don't know part of my back just hurts"

"When did it start?" Morgan asked.

"Before I met Ms. Penelope. The man gave me a weird drink that made me sleep. When I woke up my back hurt"

Morgan heard the door open.

"Penny!" Garcia called as she walked in "do yo-"

"Garcia check Penny's back"

"What?" Garcia asked Morgan, not understanding why she should.

"What's on my back?!" Penny asked fear seeping in to her cheerful eyes.

Garcia wanting to rid Penny of fear looked no longer caring why.

There inked in the middle of her back was a pair of wings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

"**H**ow can you tell?" JJ asked squinting at the photos.

"See how the lines aren't really straight, no professional would make such a permanent mistake"

"So in other words there's no way to trace this to a pacific tattoo parlor" JJ stated with a bit of sarcasm.

"But we could have Garcia try and see who's bought the tools needed for this"

"I'll call her" she said dialing "hey Garcia could you see who's bought tattoo tools with in the last three months"

"Got it!" The hacker said, JJ could hear her typing away.

"When you're done tell me and Hotch your findings"

* * *

"**I**'ve set up the tip line" Captain Stansin told Hotch as he and Reid entered the station

"Have any useful tips come in?" Hotch asked.

"Not really half the callers are hysterical parents. Why did you send your agents to three different schools, now we've got thrice as many cops reassuring people then we do on the field"

"There's a reason we did that" Hotch said before his cell started ringing "Reid would you explain whale I get this"

As Hotch walked away Reid started to talk "we think the Unsub works at one of those schools"

"If he does then you've just told him all we know!"

"The Unsub is narcissistic he sees himself as a god who deserves worship so when the people start talking ill of him he'll become reckless"

"So you want him to ether kill or kidnap someone else. Just so you'll have a change at finding him" rage was pouring off Stansin in waves as he said this.

"We don't want him to hurt anyone but we have to find him to stop him"

"Sorry Hotch the number for who bought tattoo supplies is not small there are over a hundred in the last month alone" Garcia told Hotch over the phone.

Hotch rubbed his brow "is there any way to narrow it down?"

"I can try…Hotch you wouldn't happen to know if getting a tattoo removed is painful, would you?"

"I have no idea Garcia and don't forget to find what the all the girls have in common"

"All right: So narrow it down and find what all the girls shared. Got it"

Hotch closed his cell and walked back to Reid and Stansin.

* * *

"**S**o the man painted on my back with weird permanent paint that hurts?" Penny asked Morgan, trying to understand what a tattoo was.

"Yeah kind of" he paused "do you want to get rid of it?"

"I thought it was permanent and permanent things don't go away" suddenly she smiled "take me to the park! I saw one on the car ride here. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She pleaded tugging on his arm insistently trying to pull him out of the hotel room.

Morgan thought about the pros and cons.

Con: if they went the Unsub might see her follow them then he would know where she stayed.

Pro: it might take some energy out of Penny so she'll stop bouncing off the walls, it would make her very happy, and if Garcia saw a very happy Penny she herself might lighten up.

"Okay" Morgan finally answered

"Yay! Oh, oh, can Ms. Penelope come to!?"

"You can ask her" Morgan said dialing then handing his cell to Penny.

"Hello?" Penny asked the phone nervously wondering how this would let her talk to Penelope.

"Penny, is that you" Garcia's voice asked over the phone.

"Oh my gosh how are you doing that!" Penny quickly looked around the room "you're not here but I can hear you!"

"The magic of phones, is there a reason your calling?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Derek is taking me to a park and I want you to come with"

"Is that a good idea with your back hurting?" Garcia asked worried

"It's a great idea!"

Garcia chuckled "all right I'll come. See you in fifteen"

"Okay!…where's fifteen?"

* * *

**T**he Unsub couldn't believe his eyes. Right there only a few feet from him was his little disobedient angle, next to her was the odd woman and a man he faintly remembered seeing at the airport. The trio were playing on a playground like there wasn't a care in the world…like he couldn't take back his angel. The Unsub ground his teeth, everyone was talking about him; how weak he must be to prey on little girls, how horrible he was for making the kids trust him them misuse that trust, they said other things that all boiled down to this: he was an evil, sick, senseless, criminal.

"Uh, excuses me" a little boy said politely "could you get my ball for me?" he asked pointing at a spot in the tree over the Unsub's head.

The Unsub smiled "sure kid" he said as he retch up and grabbed the ball "here you go"

"Thanks" the boy yelled back as he ran back to his waiting friends.

_'See'_ the Unsub thought '_I'm not evil or sick or senseless. I'm a very kind god who has chosen to walk among you. I find my angels among you to be my angel is an honor'_

"Higher, higher" his little angle told the black man who pushed her on the swing.

"Not too high or you'll fly off" the odd woman laughed.

The Unsub chuckled darkly "have fun playing with the clay I'll take you back soon my little disobedient angel"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**(Updated)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**H**otch had just finished calling Jack when right before he slipped his cell back into his pocket it started ringing "Hotch" he answered

"Oh my gosh I'm so stupid, so, so, stupid"

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked

"All the girls went to the same daycare. I tried to see who worked most with the girls but all the employees took turns, you know rotation. Then there are the volunteers, which the daycare has no electric record of..."

After that all her words started running together until Hotch couldn't understand a word of it.

"Garcia" Hotch said in a no nonsense tone that finally stopped her babbling "is there any way to track the volunteers or do I need to send JJ and Reid?"

"I think you'll have to send them sir" Garcia mumbled.

"What's the name of the daycare?"

* * *

"**W**elcome to Rain-Shine daycare how may I help you" a very bored teen said picking at her nails behind the reception desk.

"I am special agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, from the FBI. We would like to ask your boss a few questions"

The girl snorted "my boss?" The teen turned around and yelled "DAD, FBI!"

A very short man round man came running "Y-y-yes" he stuttered in a high pitched voice.

"We would like to ask you some questions involving a case we are working on" Reid told the short man "what's your name?"

"T-T-Tillbit, W-Willy Tillbit. And this is my d-daughter B-B-B-B-B-"

"Billie" the teen, Billie finished for her father.

JJ and Reid shared a look. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**_P_**_enny sat up groggily rubbing her right eye._

_"Hello?" She called out in to the darkness._

_Silence._

_Penny look around trying to see where she was, it was dark, cold, and familiar. A jolt racked her small body as she recognized the place. It was the man's 'sleep' room where he sent all the bad angels to do 'penance'. Penny had never been sent there but she had seen it when he told her and another girl to bring the 'bad angels' food and water._

_Suddenly she heard breathing, penny turned her head to see who was there but saw no one._

_"Oh my little disobedient angel" the man's voice, deep and comforting threaded throw the air seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere._

_"No I'm not 'your angel' I'm Penny! My name is Penny!" She screamed covering her ears._

_"Oh my dear little angel still clinging to the clay"_

_"Stop!" She cried thrashing about violently trying in vain to make his voice go away._

_"My angel"_

_"I said stop!" She sobbed._

_"Angel"_

_"No" she whimpered curling in to a ball._

_"'My angel you fly higher than others you are truly not of clay as humans are I will come for you my angel so you may fly'" this time his voice sounded different; distant, weird, and his voice seemed to becoming from a light..._

* * *

**P**enelope Garcia woke to loud uncontrolled subs sitting up she turned to Penny wailing in her sleep Morgan was next to Penny trying to wake her.

"Penny it's only a dream...come on...wake up…it's going to be alright" Morgan murmured into Penny's ear.

Garcia moved closer as she did she noticed a blood red origami lying next to Penny.

"Morgan…" she whispered pointing at the angle when he turned to look at her "An angel…"

"No" Penny whimpered curling into a ball.

Garcia felt an urge to unfolded the origami angel, when she did Garcia saw a note she read it aloud "'My angel you fly higher than others you are truly not of clay as humans are I will come for you my angel so you may fly'"

Suddenly Penny froze still as death.

"Penny" Garcia and Morgan said in unison.

Penny blinked once seeing them she started to cry tears of relief "I thought he took me back I don't want to leave you guys, don't let him take me"

"Don't wary we will never let that happen" Morgan told her

Penny sniffed "okay. I know you can't be sure of that but I know you'll try"

Garcia wanted to cry at the unfairness that this little girl had to go through.

"I know you're too big for the bed but can you try and fit?" Penny asked as she whipped her tears away "I feel very save when you're close Mr. Derek"

"Of course I can"

Garcia scouted to the edge of the bed so Morgan could have room penny hiccupped a giggle when Garcia and Morgan held her hands.

"Can I…" Penny trailed off staring at the ceiling

"Can you what?" Garcia asked giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Can I call you mom and dad?" Penny quickly added "just for tonight!"

"I don't have a problem with that" Morgan replied glancing over at Garcia.

"Sure" Garcia whispered as a faint blush graced her cheeks.

"I love you mom" Penny looked at Garcia then Morgan "and dad"

"I love you too" Garcia and Morgan told Penny as she snuggled in trying to find dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Author: I got a review asking how the Unsub kept getting in, well if you remember chapter three or four you'll see the Unsub uses hotel uniforms to sneak in and out. A warning for this chapter; Hotch might be a bit out of character but don't worry I will explain why(in the the next chapter...ish).**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

**T**he Unsub, Nicky decided he didn't like the black man; he was always hanging around his angel never leaving her for more than a second but the odd woman had grown on him. Nicky found her funny, also the odd woman could have been an angel when she was young and not yet ruined by the clay. Nicky was going to take back his little angel...maybe he'd take the odd woman too...

A smile spread on his lips at the thought.

"Mr. Manathy" a girl, April said handing him some paper "I finished the test early so can I go?"

Nicky Manathy nodded an okay to his student.

"Thanks Mr. Manathy" April said smiling "you're the best!"

Nicky relaxed back into his chair and watch his seventh grade class as they finished their math test.

His smile grew. The FBI probably thought he was with the kindergartners in room 204 teaching "the itsy-bitsy spider" when in reality he was enlightening young minds by teaching math. Sure he volunteered at that daycare to find his angels but they didn't keep a record so there was truly no way they would ever find him.

"I'm done too Mr. Manathy" another student, Jamie said handing over his test to Nicky.

"Good. You can go"

"Thanks man, you're the best teacher ever"

_'Oh I know'_ Nicky thought smugly to himself as he placed Jamie's test on top of April's.

* * *

**A** man watched the news on his laptop seeing a reporter once again tell the sad tale of Penny Hander and talk nonstop about the kidnapper/killer who they were calling the "angel taker". They would have called him "angel maker" if there hadn't already been an angel maker.

"…If you know anything please don't hesitate to call our tip line the number is (#)-###-###-####…"

The man picked up the phone and dialed "there's a body in front of that hotel the FBI is staying at. Hope you like my present, you folks need something to take your mind off that pesky 'angel taker'. By the way really dumb name I hope you come up with a better one for me." The man chuckled "and don't even try to trace this phone it's a disposable"

The man throw the phone away before the poor guy on tip line duty could say a word. Standing the man nodded to fellow patrons before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"**I**s there really a dead person outside?" Penny asked as Garcia closed the curtains.

"Yes and don't you even try and peek. You've been through enough without this"

Penny nodded "Okay. Is the killer the same person that took me?" Penny asked hugging herself at the memory of the nightmare.

"No"

Garcia's cell started to ring she answer "h-" but she was cut off before she could finish her usual funny 'intimate' greeting.

"Garcia do you have any leads with the names JJ gave you?" Hotch asked impatiently.

"the names JJ got from the daycare guy…I have nothing"

"Tell me there backgrounds"

"But none of them match the profil-"

"Tell me"

"Okay, okay," she muttered starting up her laptop "Andrew Devom: age 24 he-"

"To young. Next"

Garcia held back a sigh. She knew he wanted to finish this case before he had them take on this new one but couldn't he be a bit nicer about it? "Daniel Grey: age 36. He works at Ozzy's car wash-"

"Next"

"Kevin Jarum: age 73-"

"To old. Next"

"Kenny Lorfy: age 54. Works as an accountant-"

"Next"

"Nicky Manathy: age 42. Works as a grad school math teacher. Was widowed at 37 and left to raise his four year old daughter Angela on his own-"

"Next"

"He is the closest one to the profile on the list"

"the profile said the Unsub would have no living relatives. Next"

_'the profile isn't perfect'_ Garcia thought as she continued

"Hank Pepor: age 40. He's a children's fiction writer. He's currently living with his mother, Ms. Pe-"

"Next"

* * *

"**W**ho is she?" Rossi asked looking sadly at the young girl on the autopsy table.

The coroner, Olive Steghen looked up from her notes "her name was April Feern, ten years old yet she was in the seventh grade" the coroner sighed "she was a bright girl"

"Was the beating cause of death?"

The girl was beaten all over expect her head that was left untouched not even a single red lock of hair out of place, her teeth were all in place, and her fingertips. It was like the Unsub wanted them to know who she was.

"looks like she was injected with a high amount of bleach then beaten postmortem" Olive pointed at a group of fist impression "all of the blows had no rage behind them they were delivered with enough forced to leave a mark but no more then that"

Rossi nodded looking at the poor girl "what's that?" He asked as something on April Feern's wrist caught his eye.

"That is a letter carved in her skin"

"What does it say?"

Olive turned the corpse's arm so Rossi could see.

Rossi read aloud "'A'"

* * *

**N**icky Manathey couldn't believe it: His star student was dead.

He had been watching the news to see what else the FBI knew about him when the story turned from the 'angle taker' to 'April Feern's murder'. Nicky couldn't go through this again the loss of someone dear to him at least not alone he would go to his angles, that was way he had angles.

"Yes I'll go to my angels" Nicky's face turned to stone as he whispered "after that I'm coming after you. No one can take my precious people way" he vowed "No. One."

* * *

**T**he man was quite happy with the outcome of his little present; The FBI where running about like headless chickens, the people were even more scared, and the 'angel taker' would act rashly to take back the spotlight.

The man smiled crookedly 'this gonna be one hell of a ride' he thought as he started his car to trail after his next victim.

**Author: is a second Unsub to much?(the first Unsub is now being called by his first name "Nicky", so "the man" is the new Unsub) if so post in the reviews; "_yes_" for this new Unsub to stick around or "_no_" for me to get rid of him quick. But choose wisely t****he fate of this story rests in your hands!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Author: okay so for there to be no confusion on which Unsubs wich; I'm putting this -(Unsub A) for the 'Angel taker' our first Unsub, and doing this -(Unsub B) for the second. hope it helps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

(Unsub B) **T**he man hummed as he slowly twisted a surging filled with bleach. The boy, Martin stared wide eyed at it, the man had to hold back a snicker, the boy probably thought he was holding some expensive poison that would give him a long and painful death.

The boy would be half right; bleach would be a very painful way to go.

The man took a step closer to Martin who he had tied and gagged ever so carefully "you know this much probably won't kill you" the man smiled "I have seven more, just in case"

* * *

**H**otch sat in a swivel chair in the police station's conference room as he held his head in his hands.

"Hey Mr. Aaron, what's wrong?"

Hotch's head snapped up in surprise to see Penny standing next to him.

Her expression heavy with worry she asked "did you hit your head?"

Hotch wanted to laughed but couldn't find it in him.

"Ah, so this is where you ran off to" Rossi said to Penny as he walked in to the conference room "you better hurry back to Garcia before she starts tearing this place down to find you"

Giggling Penny left.

Hotch watch her go but he wasn't really watching her he was seeing another child in his mind's eye.

"Okay what's wrong" Rossi asked closing the doors before sitting in the seat opposite him "and don't say 'nothing'. I have a pair of perfectly good eyes and their seeing you do some very unHotchy things"

Hotch's lips curved upward a bit "UnHotchy?"

"Yes, UnHotchy. Like treating the profile as if it were a message from The Lord and being exstrmely snappy and your not even looking into all our leads. Come on you can tell me"

"Jack's sick" Hotch blurted "very, very, sick. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him"

"Hotch…"

"I should be with him, he must be terrified, but instead I'm here miles away"

"Don't worry I'll make this 'Jack' all better!" Penny piped opening the door she had been listening through "Ms. Penelope gives me kisses to make all my boo-boos go away. I'll do the same to him so everyone can be happy!"

Rossi and Hotch laughed, when ever Penny was near nobody could help but feel happy.

"What's so funny?" She pouted crossing her arms "I can help"

* * *

(Unsub B) **T**he man hadn't killed Martin yet. First he wanted to see what the 'Angel taker' did to pull back the spotlight.

The man smiled 'just like old times' he thought remembering how he and his brother used to play this game of taking the spotlight.

His smile grew bitter "why'd you have to leave? now we'll never know who the winner is" the man muttered to himself suddenly his whole demeanor changed as he said "I left 'cause I was tired of playing the same old game with you" the man who at the same time wasn't the man smiled "and don't forget I always am the winner"

* * *

"**M**y name is Emma. My name is Emma…" one of the (Unsub A) Unsub's angels repeated to herself rocking back and forth "my name is Emma. My name is Emma. My nam-" Emma stop when she heard those unmistakable heavy footsteps coming closer, she froze as the man who took her entered the 'sleep' room.

Emma curled in on herself hoping he wouldn't see her, he paused in front of her but moved on to stand next to _It_. The man sat down and removed the cloth that covered _It_, ever so gently as if _It_ were as fragile as glass he took _It's_ hand.

The man lowered his head and said "oh Angela my dear little Angel it will be okay daddy will make that bad man pay for taking her away from us" the man smiled "I love you" Emma cringed as he lend foreword and kissed _It's _head "goodbye my little Angel" he covered_ It_ with the cloth before he left.

Emma glanced over at the cloth dreading to become what was under it, because under that cloth laid a child's skeleton.

Shivering Emma whispered in to the silence "come on little girl find the cops, bring someone here to save us"

Taking a deep breath Emma continued her chant "my name is Emma. My name is Emma…"

* * *

"**S**o why did you bring Penny here?" JJ asked watching the small girl run, jump, cartwheel, somersault, and bounce all over the place in the police station.

"She was going to destroy the hotel room" Morgan smiled "I thought the station would be sturdier"

"Penny!" Garcia yelled chasing Penny.

"Na-na-naaaa-naw you can't catch me!" Penny laughed running faster passing by all the frowning cops, who Morgan could tell were trying not to smile.

Garcia was soon out of breath "Morgan!" She waved to him panting "help me tag this little road runner"

Smiling Morgan joined in.

**Author: is the Unsub thing still confusing?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Author: I'm so, so, so, sorry it took me so long to update! I had a little problem with my Internet connection. but here it is the tenth chapter! this chapter might be a bit confusing so review so i can explain. also if i completly miss something; like I hinted at something once and never spoke of it again or i said five of something in the last chapter but said it was three in these one(i just hate when i find those thing in whatever i read). :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

"**L**aos please have you found anything?" Captain Laos Stansin's sister, Jennet Tullie pleaded over the phone

"Sorry Jenny nothing new as turned up involving her case" Stansin gently told her trying to lessen the blow he knew this would be.

Jennet's voice flared over Stansin's cell "YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN. YOU SHOULD BE WORKING DAY AND NIGHT TO FIND HER" Jennet's voice broke and Stansin could tell she was on the verge of tears "find my baby please just bring Claire back"

Stansin heard the clang as his sister slammed her phone back into its cradle.

"Um…"

Stansin turned to see the doctor kid "yes?"

"We have some new information on the new Unsub"

"Let's go" Stansin grunted, walking briskly toward the conference room leaving Dr. Reid to trail after him.

"**S**o I looked to see if the new (Unsub B) Unsub's M.O. Match or was similar to any other cases and guess what I found" Garcia said.

"What?" Captain Stansin asked.

"Okay so back in 2008 there were these spree killings. Now the guys who work the case suspected there to be two killers 'cause half of the victims were injected with bleach then had a C carved in to the left wrist, the other half were beaten to death then had an A carved in to their right wrist"

"Our Unsub's M.O. is like a mix of both of these M.O.'s" Rossi said reclining back in his chair.

"Yeah but they arrested an Andrew Hange age 29 who confessed to everything. After his arrest the killings stopped so the Cops on the case had to give up the idea that there were two of them"

"And?" JJ asked.

"Andrew Hange died three days ago"

* * *

(Unsub A) **T**he 'Angel Taker', Nicky Manathy was on the hunt for the man who Killed April, his star April.

Nicky ground his teeth "just you wait…when you make a god angry your in for pain"

Nicky had a plan; he would find the man who did this, send him to Hell, then Nicky would get his Penny.

Nicky blinked shocked at himself, had he just call his little angel by her clay name?

The only angel pure enough to turn things of clay in to things of the heavens was his daughter, Angela.

"Maybe…" he murmured thinking hard "…_Penny_ is just like Angela…" A smile sprung to Nicky's face "yes, yes, she is just like her!"

"Oh!" A high pitched voice exclaimed "Nicky, what a surprise seeing you at such a time!" Willy Tillbit, the owner of Rain-Shine daycare said.

"Ah, Willy how've you been" Nicky asked shaking his hand.

"A little nervous. The FBI stopped by here not so long ago to ask questions about a murder and kidnapping!" Willy squealed his hands shaking.

"I'm sure it will all be fine"

Willy nodded "never mind about that" his brow furrowed "Nicky what are you doing here anyway?"

Nicky's smile never strained as he lied "I think I lost one of my key chains here" really he didn't have a reason to be here at Rain-Shine Nicky's feet had just carried him here "you know the pink one"

"The one Angela made you. By the way how is she? You've been homeschooling her for the past…what was it?"

"Eight years"

"Well enough chit-chat" Willy retched inside his pocket and pulled out a key "here you go but don't forget to lock it!"

Nicky watched as the little fat man walked away. Sometimes it amazed Nicky how much people trusted him but then he remembered that he was a god and who didn't trust a god?

* * *

"**S**ing a song of sixpence a pocket full of ry four and twenty black birds baked in a pie…" Penny sang as she waited for Ms. Penelope and Mr. Derek to finish whatever they were doing with Mr. Stansin so they could go home.

"Where'd you learn that song?" Reid asked setting himself down in the seat next to Penny.

She smiled sleepily "one of the older girls sang it every night" Penny giggled "at the end she would sing '…and down swopped a black bird and nipped off her nose' but I sing '…nipped on her nose' it's a lot nicer!"

Reid smiled "can you sing it all?" He asked closing his eyes

"Yup! Do you need a lullaby?"

He hesitated before saying "…yes"

"Okay here you go!" Penny cleared her throat "Sing a song of sixpence,

A pocket full of rye.

Four and twenty blackbirds,

Baked in a pie.

When the pie was opened,

The birds began to sing;

Wasn't that a dainty dish,

To set before the king?

The king was in his counting house,

Counting out his money;

The queen was in the parlor,

Eating bread and honey.

The maid was in the garden,

Hanging out the clothes,

When down swooped a blackbird and nipped on her nose"

"Hey Penny!" Garcia yelled to Penny.

"Shhhhh, Mr. Spencer is sleeping!" Penny whispers running to Garcia.

"You ready to go?" Morgan asked walking to them.

Penny yawned.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Morgan said picking her up.

"Good night Mr. Spencer, only have good dreams!" Penny called back to Reid as they walked out of the police station.

Reid smiled, still very much awake and wishing he could have only good dreams.

* * *

**(Unsub B has a split personality thing. So when I say things like "the other him" or "the man who wasn't the man" that is the other personality. Ugh I'm probably confusing you)**

(Unsub B) **T**he man paced; five steps to the right, turn, five steps to the left.

"Aren't you playing?!" The man murmured glancing at the TV, waiting for the 'Angel taker' to make his move.

"Why would he want to play with you?" The man who at the same time was not the man said mockingly "I only played with you out of pity"

"Andrew…why are you being so mean" the man whined once again himself.

"You're so pathetic Calvin" the other him, Andrew said.

* * *

"**W**hy are we in a different hotel?" Penny asked as Garcia tucked her in.

"The other one wasn't safe" Garcia answered

"Then why didn't Mr. Spencer and Mr. Aaron and Ms. Jennifer and Mr. David come with us?" Penny yawned.

"Hush, you can barely keep your eyes open go to sleep we can talk in the morning" Morgan said shrugging out of his shirt as he prepared for bed.

"I'll sleep after I get good night kisses from you and Mom, I mean Ms. Penelope" Penny hid beneath the covers to hide her embarrassment "sorry" she mumbled.

Garcia smiled "good night" she said pulling away the comforter to kiss the little girls check "I love when you call me 'mom'" Garcia whispered in Penny's ear before pulling away.

When Morgan came over to give Penny a kiss she giggled "what?" He asked

"You're half naked" Penny giggled uncontrollably almost falling off the bed.

"You're tired" Morgan said chuckling as he lend in to give her a kiss on the cheek "good night"

Penny closed her eyes let sleep over take her. Garcia and Morgan, still smiling got in bed their beds; Morgan in his own and Penny and Garcia sharing one. Once settled they too fell a sleep

**Author: hope this was worth the wait :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Author: I can't post as often as I usually do but i will make time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

"**L**ighten up!" one teen yells to his friend over the party's loud music.  
His friend answers almost sulkily "but we haven't seen Martin since like two days ago"  
"yeah he was soooo drunk he must still be trying to get over it"  
"I'm serious Jimmy"  
Jimmy guffawed "the only time your not is when your drowning in boos" he shoved a bottle which is full of an amber colored liquid in to his friends hand "come on Luke don't be a party pooper"  
Luke sulkily took the bottle "he could be dead or something" he mumbled taking a drink.  
"there we go!"  
Luke sighed and glanced at his watch, he promptly spewed his beer all over Jimmy "crap" he cussed dragging Jimmy outside "I told you we have to get back before-" Luke drunkenly tries to explain but Jimmy's cry of "WOE" cut him off.  
"Come on" Luke said bending down to help up his fallen friend.  
"Man, what did I trip on" Jimmy grumbled trying to stand.  
"Jimmy..."  
"What?"  
Jimmy turned to see what Luke was starring at. There not even a foot away from them was the reason he tripped. A. Corpse.  
"M-M-M-Martin" Luke shuttered.  
In a heartbeat they were up, running, and screaming.

* * *

"**S**o all I have to do is think?" Penny asked swinging her dangling legs back and forth.  
"Yes just think back to when you were with him" Morgan replied.  
They were in the police stations conference room just the two of them. Morgan was trying to get for information about the first Unsub.  
"Close your eyes and listen to my voice"  
Penny squeezed her eye shut.  
"Think back to the day you escaped"  
"Okay"  
"Tell me what you see"

_I'm on my way to the sleep room to give the bad angels food_

"What's the sleep room?"  
"Its where he sends all the angel who weren't nice"  
"What do your surrounding look like"  
"Kind of like the hotels hallways"

_When I get there one of the older girls pulls me aside_  
_"Do you know what's under that?" She asked me pointing at a shape covered by a blanket.  
"No"  
The older girl licks her dry lips "I think its is first. He comes here ever night he calls it Angela"_

"Are you sure she said 'Angela'?"  
"Yep"

_"I don't understand"  
The older girl stares deep in to my eyes "under that blanket is a skeleton"  
I'm too shocked to say anything as she continues  
"I need you to get out if here and find the cops"  
"But the man said he would take me to see my parents soon"  
The older girl grimaced "after you get the cops you can ask him to take you. Remember he said to be nice and listen, so listen to me. The hallway you just came from go down it and turn left at the end there's a looked door" the older girl fished in her shirt pulling out a key "use this to unlock it. Then run take a bus if you can, please run and get the cops"_

Penny's eyes popped open "so I did just as she said"  
"How'd you get to Virginia?"  
"An old lady said I needed money to travel so I went swimming in a water fountain and got lots of coins" she flashed a bright smile "it got me really, really, far" Penny frowned "did I help?"

"Yes"

"Really!" She jumped out of her set and danced around sing "now it's time for ice cream, now it's time for ice cream..."

Morgan raised his eye brows "ice cream"

"Yup! Ms. Penelope said if I helped shed take me to get ice cream!"

Morgan laughed "save me some okay?"

"No promises" the little girl warned slipping from the room.

* * *

(Unsub A) **N**icky Manathy was waiting for the right moment to take back his little Penny. He followed her and her odd friend to a Dairy Queen where now he waited for the perfect opening...  
There!

* * *

"**I** not full" Penny told Garcia crossing her small arms across her chest "I want another scoop!"  
Garcia sighed "no more ice cream"  
"But-" Penny started to say just as a large dog jumped upon Garcia knocking her down then started licking her.  
"Oh my gosh!" The dog's owner, a small Asian woman yelped "Kiki down!" She ordered tugging on her dogs leash. The big dog froze "I am so sorry" the dog's owner apologized.  
"It's alright" Garcia said standing. Garcia groaned; her cloths and hair were a mess. Sighing she turned to Penny "go wait in the car while I clean up" Garcia handed Penny her keys.  
Nodding Penny went.

* * *

** P**enny was three steps from the car when the world went black around her as she was knocked unconscious from behind.  
"My angel you fly higher then others you are truly not of clay as humans are I have come for you my angel so you may fly...my Penny"

Those were the last words she heard before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

** G**arcia had just finished fixing her messy appearance when her cell started to ring "fulfillment of all your hopes and dreams, how my I help you" she said as she left the bathroom.  
"Garcia, we found another body looks like the second (Unsub B) Unsub. The kids name is Martin Lawrence according to his friends Jimmy Oty and Luke Hunj" JJ said briskly over the phone "can you do a background check?"  
"As soon as I get back to the hotel"  
Garcia froze a yard or two away from her car. Painted in front of her car in what she hoped was red paint was a pair of wings.  
Garcia dropped her cell yelling "Penny! PENNY! PENNY!"

**Author: hope you liked :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Author: Happy mothers day! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds****

**I**t had been a couple of hours since the cops brought in the two witnesses who found Martin Lawrence.  
JJ and Rossi were relaxing by the coffee table when Captain Stansin strode up to them.  
"they refuse to talk unless its with the FBI" Captain Stansin said grimly as he handed Rossi the boys files.  
Nodding Rossi walked into the interrogation room closely followed by JJ, once inside they took the two remaining sets across the table from one of the two teenage boys.  
The boy liked his lips "w-where's Luke?"  
"Jimmy Oty" Rossi said calmly ignoring Jimmy's question "why do you insist on talking with us?"  
"Uh, I broke a law and I don't want to get arrested for it"  
Rossi could tell the boy was referring to his drug use and under age drinking, the kid reeked of alcohol.  
JJ asked "And your friend, Luke Hunj. Is he also not talking for that reason?" _Stupid reason_, she added in his head, _your friend is dead._  
The kid made a lip zipping motion before crossing his arms.  
JJ stood "I'm going to see if Garcia can get anything" she whispered to Rossi then exited the room.  
Taking out her cell JJ dialed  
"Fulfilment of all your hopes and dreams, how my I help you" Garcia answered picking up.  
"Garcia, we found another body looks like the second (Unsub B) Unsub. The kids name is Martin Lawrence according to his friends Jimmy Oty and Luke Hunj" JJ said briskly over the phone "can you do a background check?"  
"As soon as I get back to the hotel"  
There was a long silence over the phone, just as JJ was about to ask why she heard Garcia screaming "Penny! PENNY! PENNY!"  
Then a clank as the phone dropped.  
"Garcia what's wrong" no answer just more cries of 'penny' "what's happened? Garcia...Garcia!?"  
Garcia's voice sounded shaky as she finally gave JJ a reply "he's taken Penny"

* * *

**M**organ ran out of his car and raced to the crime scene. Penny's crime scene.  
He felt sick. Morgan quickly scoured the crowed looking for Garcia. The sick feeling grow when he thought about how bad this must be for Penelope.  
_There!_ He was next to her in an instant "baby girl..." He seated himself next to her on one of Dairy Queen's outdoor table-bench-sets.  
Garcia stared unseeing at her car.  
"Penelope..."  
"Its my fault" she whispered "if I had just waited until we got back to the hotel to worry about how I looked" tears silently rolled down her cheeks "she's gone because I cared more about how I looked"  
"That's not it. The Unsub was waiting he would have tried to make a move eventually"  
Garcia turned to Morgan sniffing, He opened his arms and she fell in sobbing loudly.  
After a few minutes she pulled back, rubbing her tears away she asked "do we know who took her?"  
"From what Penny told me" he stroked her hair gently "Nicky Manathy is our guy"

* * *

"**S**ee I told you he was playing" (Unsub B) the man, Calvin said a big smile on his face as he watched the news "he just needed a little push"  
"If he is then he's winning" his other self, Andrew said  
"How!?" Calvin asked outraged  
"He's got a name"  
"You just wait Andrew I'll make a name for myself and its not gonna be something stupid like 'Angel taker" Calvin muttered a dangerous look in his eyes "just you wait"

* * *

**P**enny blinked, squeezed her eyes shut opened them again,then blinked.  
She had to be sleeping because this was a nightmare. She was in the man's(Unsub A) sleep room.  
"Glad you woke up...my Penny"  
Penny's whirled to see the man leaning casually against the wall. Penny tilted her head to the side staring at the man, he looked different yet very familiar...  
"Mr. Manathy!" She gasped scrambling away from him.  
He smiled "your so special... Penny"  
Stop saying my name! She wanted to shout instead she asked "why did you do this?"  
"Because I am a gracious god who has chosen to walk among you. Sometimes I see angels so I take them with me so they can fulfill their purpose here on earth" he paused waiting for penny to ask 'what purpose'. Once she did he continued. "To serve me. But you" he took a step closer to her "are special just like Angela"  
A sudden intake of breath to her left told Penny that there were other girls here too.  
She swallowed "Angela...the...girl under the blanket" Penny asked pointing.  
She didn't really want to know she was just trying to buy time in hopes of Mr. Derek and Ms. Penelope and their team finding her.  
The mans face brightened "would you like to meet Angela!"  
_Hurry,_ she thought desperately as she took a hesitant step forward "...yes..."  
Tears of fear stung her eyes as the man, Mr. Manathy lead her to the blanket covered skeleton of his daughter Angela Manathy.

* * *

"**F**BI!" Morgan yelled pounding on the Manathy resident's front door "open up!"  
No response.  
Emotions to high to wait a second longer Morgan kicked in the door. Morgan entered with his gun held high, he was closely followed by Hotch, Rossi, Captain Stansin' and a few other cops. Only after checking every room and giving the all clear did they lower their weapons.  
"He's not here" Stansin muttered stating the obvious.  
"Captain..." An officer named Daniel Hughsteter called "I think you might want to see this" Hughsteter said white faced as he pointed towards the third door on the right in the hallway.  
Morgan and Stansin quickly moved to stand next to officer Hughsteter.  
It was a little girls room; with rainbows, and unicorns all over the place. In addition to the usual things a child's room might have there where life sized pictures of little girls who had blonde hair and brown eyes, Morgan recognized a few from the cases Garcia said might be related, each picture had a pair of wings painted on in What Morgan was assuming was red paint. Some of the girls pictures were completely covered in paint; those were the ones that had died and whose family's had died.  
Morgan in hailed sharply as he saw what was on the ceiling; a larger then life picture of Nicky Manathy's daughter Angela and one of Penny. The pictures were made to make them look like the angels one would see in a church.  
"Hughsteter, start taking pictures and gather evidence" Stansin said never taking his eyes off one particular picture: His niece.  
"Yes sir" the officer said.`-

* * *

(Unsub B) **T**he man rolled a body out of his car.  
There, Calvin thought as he got back into his car, now everyone will see I'm as good if not better then the 'Angel taker'.  
Smiling wickedly he drove away.

**Author: sorry if anybodys out of character **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

**Author: sorry for any miss spellings there may be a lot in this chapter(I had a writersblock then BAM! story!) also I'm not a doctor so my info in this chapter may be wrong. also the body I mentioned in the last chapter dose not turn up in this chapter(don't worry i won't forget). and Beach Girl5 I'd love to do more cute Morgan, Garcia, and Penny scenes but sadly at the moment Penny has been kidnapped, and thanks for the Fran idea! if i can find away to make it I will!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds**

"**H**otch" Hotch said briskly answering his cell.  
Jack's aunt, Jessica Brooks voice spilled from the phones speaker in a rush "it's not as bad as they thought. Jacks test was mix up with another patient"  
Relief crashed over Hitch in such a strong wave that he was forced to sit down "what's wrong with him then?"  
Jessica quickly filled him in. It seemed Jack's body couldn't get enough vitamins and proteins, it wasn't too serious yet but if this continued he would become very sickly and his bones would be very brittle.  
"They say it's like all the good stuff in food just passes throw him so he doesn't get what his body needs"  
Hitch clutch his cell tighter "can it be fixed?"  
"Yeah but it will take a while" Jessica cleared her throat "do you think you could come back for this? Jack is always asking for you"  
Before he could answer Morgan burst into his hotel room triumph in his eyes.  
"Garcia has some leads!" he froze once he saw Hotch was on his cell, Rossi who followed closely behind bumped into Morgan as he stopped.  
"Come" Jessica said shortly and angrily over the phone before hanging up.  
"Look into it" Hotch told Morgan as he stared at his cell.  
Nodding Morgan rushed out. Rossi stepped in and closed the door behind him "Jack?" He asked setting himself next to Hotch.  
Hotch nodded.  
"Hotch...you should go we can handle this. Your boy needs you"  
The memory of Penny telling him she'd make Jack all better flashed through his mind. He didn't want to leave Penny in the Unsub's(Unsub A) hand any longer then she already had been, but then Jack filled his thoughts; every phone call, every joke, every smile, every single memory.  
Hotch's head and heart hurt: nobody should have to chose between the happiness of two people, especially children.  
"I'm going to see Jack" he finally said silently promising himself that he'd help Penny after.

* * *

**_(by the way when Penny says/thinks "faceless" it doesn't mean they have no face it just means she can't remember it"_**

_**P**enny road her pretty white bike in circles in her driveway one of her training wheels squeaking all the while.  
"Lunch time!"  
Penny turned her head to look at her little blue raised ranch house, expecting to see the faceless man and woman who always stood there waiting for her instead she saw Ms. Penelope.  
A smile brightened her face "Ms. Penelope!" The little girl exclaimed hopping from her bike and running to Penelope's side.  
The hacker laughed "how many times do I have to tell you its "mom" now"  
Penny beamed as she follower Penelope in side.  
"Mr. Derek!" Penny cried smiling seeing Derek standing in the kitchen.  
"'Dad'" he corrected moving forward so he could hug her.  
Penny couldn't stop smiling it was a dream come true they wear her family now. The faceless but familiar man and woman flashed through her mind but she pushed it away, this moment was to wonderful to be messed up by odd thoughts.  
After she washed her hands she seated herself down at their dinner table. She inhaled the delicious sent of pasta.  
"Penny before we eat you have to put away your bike. We don't want it to get stolen" Derek said.  
"Okay!" She skipped outside, she reach out her hand only an inch from touching her bikes handlebars when suddenly it vanished "what?..." She spun around noticing how every color was fading to black.  
"Mr. Derek, Ms. Penelope!?" She yelled running toward the now transparent house.  
No reply.  
"MOM! DAD!" Penny screamed.  
The house disappeared.  
"...You ruined everything..." A female voice accused.  
Every nerve in Penny's body turned to ice, slowly she turned. There mere feet away stood the faceless woman.  
"...if you had never been born he would still love me..."  
"Mother" the word escape her frozen lips in a breath, horror clawed at hr throat. No it couldn't be the man said her mother would love her again if she went with him.  
"...is that the best you can do..." A male voice whispered coldly.  
Penny whirled to see the faceless man, her father standing behind her.  
"...your just like your mother..."  
__"stop!"she yelled  
__Their voices rose taunting, degrading, disgusted.  
__"STOP!" Penny screamed_

* * *

**P**enny sat up then quickly scrambled out from under her blanket hoping to leave her faceless mother and father behind.  
She sniffed twice before uncontrollable sobs rocked her body.  
"My Penny" The man(Unsub A) said entering the privet room he had given her "are you lonely?"  
_Leave me be! Let me go!_ Penny screamed in her head rocking back and forth.  
"I kinda miss her too"  
Penny stopped.  
"Being apart after becoming such good friends must be sad for you"  
"W-who?" Penny stuttered squinting in the dark at him the room was always dark.  
"The odd woman of course"  
"Ms. Penelope" penny breathed realizing who he meant.  
His white smile shown in the dark room "I'll get her for you"  
Her eyes widened in horror, _no please don't bring Ms. Penelope here_.

* * *

The man, Calvin (Unsub B) grinned almost wolfishly as he stood in the crowed of bystanders and reporters that had gathered in front of the police station.  
One of the FBI agents stood behind a podium.  
"I am Special Agent Jennifer Jarea-"  
"Is it true that there are two killers on the lose!?" A newsie hollered thrusting his mic as close to the pretty agent as he could.  
"It is" the thin blonde FBI girl affirmed.  
"Do you have any leads?" Another new reporter asked.  
"Yes"  
"Is it true that the head of your unit special Agent Aaron Hotchner is no longer apart of this investigation?!"  
"No comment"  
Loud murmurs arose at that.  
"You're some 'profilers' so give us a profile!" Calvin yelled trying to hide his smugness.  
The agent took a deep breath "the second unknown subject is most likely a young male in his mid twenties. He probably works in a occupation which requires strength like; a mover, a builder, or gardener. He will not be very social and others may feel uncomfortable around him"  
"Wrong, wrong" Calvin whispered angrily but still she continued.  
"We believe he wa- "  
"What about the 'Angel taker'" the man yelled interrupting  
Something flashed through her eyes but was gone too fast for him to identify  
"no comment" was her reply

**Author: i think I've bitten off more then I can chew! I'v got; Two unsubs(somewhat three cuz of the personality thing) with really messed up realities, Penny has been taken, Jack is sick, Hotch has left the team for a bit, Morgan and Garcia romance, then I have Captain Stansin and _HIS_ problems. did i miss anything? man, this better bring tears to your eyes and laughter to your soul for all the trouble I've handed myself. but lets end this chapter/rant on a happy note :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) smiles make everything better(hugs too)!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Author: sorry it took so long I had a hard time organizing what I wanted where. here's ch14! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really understand why i must state the obvious but here you go: I don't own Criminal Minds**

"**W**ho found him?" Rossi asked looking at the second (Unsub B) Unsub's newest victim.  
"A Cole Jacksack" captain Stansin said rubbing the back of his neck "the poor kid was just walking with his mom"  
One of the cops grimaced adding "they laterally stumbled on him"  
"Have you found any identification?" Stansin asked the cop.  
"Yup, he still had his wallet witch had his licence" the cop looked at his notes "Timothy Watchen. Age twent-"  
"Fake ID" Reid said cutting off the cop as he knelt down next to the victim.  
"W-wa-wha-what!" The cop spluttered "its not! I would be able to tell if it was!" The cop made a show of taking out the licence and looking over the it "he's twenty-one"  
"That to old for our Unsub"  
Rossi looked closely at the victim "he's right. The Unsub's victims so far have been under the age of or at the age of sixteen"  
Reid carefully turned over both of the victim's wrists.  
"A and C this time" Stansin commented leaning forward to see.  
"The second Unsub might have a split personality disorder" Reid mutterer looking closer "two different M.O.'s. Two different victim types" looking up Reid stated "I think Andrew Hange's death triggered this disorder. He didn't want him to be dead"  
"Who?"  
"Andrew Hange's partner"

* * *

**(Unsub A)**

"**P**enny..."  
Penny turned away from her meal, watching as Mr. Manathy entered her room.  
"My Penny did you tell the FBI anything about me?" He asked moving closer.  
Penny blinked, He sounded funny "wha..." Penny giggled she sounded funny too.  
"Did you?" He asked again.  
"Yup!" She sang as everything started to wiggle around.  
"Then its a good thing I found a new place for you and the angels"  
Penny laughed as colors burst along her vision like fireworks "isssss Mr. Deeeerek and Msssssss. Penelope gonnnna be there toooo" she slured suddenly finding it hard to keep her eyes open.  
Mr. Manathy's eyes lit up "maybe! I've almost found a way to get to her"  
Penny wasn't listening "mmmmm..." She mumbled nodding off.  
"Sleep my Penny" he whispered gentle moving hair off her face.  
"Sounds good" she tried to say as sleep swept her away.

* * *

**(Unsub A)**

"**T**his is it?" JJ asked as she stepped out of the car.  
Before them was a little white house that looked no bigger then a shed.  
Morgan nodded as he too stepped out of the car "its the last one" he murmured moving forward.  
Garcia had given them a list of properties which Nicky Manathy or his wife owned and this small shack was their last solid lead.  
Morgan didn't bother with any preamble as he kicked the front door in.  
"AH!"  
He ran trying to follow the faint gasp.  
"Morgan!" JJ hissed right on his heals "stop!"  
But it was to late he was already knocking down another door; this door lead deep down. Ignoring every whispered, muttered, and murmured word of warning JJ said he ran down the stairs taking them three at a time.  
"...Emma... My name... Is Emma"  
they rounded a corner to see six girls of varying ages clustered around each other.  
"Don't be scared" JJ said loudly moving forward slowly "we're with the FBI. We're here to help you"  
The older girl who had been chanting her name looked up, she gave them a hopefully smile "she really did find help"  
_She's talking about Penny_, Morgan thought "that little girl was taken again. Did you see her?" He questioned trying not to get his hopes up.  
The girls face fell "the man took her and the new girl, I think her name as Claire, some place else"  
"He just left you here?" JJ asked as she dialed for back up.  
"He said 'my Penney has told the devils where we are. I have found you to be clay so I will leave you to their horrors'"

* * *

**(Unsub A)**

**G**arcia sat staring blankly at her screens.  
Penny wasn't there.  
But where else could she be? They had sent out 'Nicky Manathy wanted for murder and kidnapping' an hour ago to every news channel. Even with every eye looking they still couldn't find them.  
Sighing Garcia leaned back closing her tired eyes. She hasn't slept for days and Garcia is didn't think she'd ever sleep again until Penny was found.  
"You know.." a male voice said "she hasn't been herself since you two parted"  
Garcia turned sharply in her computer chair to see the man they were all hunting for: Nicky Manathy, the Angel taker.  
He smiled "I promised to take you to her" he nodded happy as he moved closer "she'll be happy" he smiled "my penny will be very happy"  
"She's not your anything!" Garcia snapped as she tried to call Morgan.  
The Unsub batted her cell way, leaning forward so his nose was almost touching hers "its not only for my penny that I'm taking you. You are going to tell me all you know about the man who killed April"  
"Why?" She couldn't help asking.  
"Because I'm going to kill him" then in a quick as lightning move Nicky Manathy bashed Garcia over the head knocking her out.

* * *

**(Unsub B)**

**R**ossi was on his way to his hotel room when his cell rang "Yes?" He answered after the third ring.  
"Its Olive Steghen" the coroner said shakily into the phone "you told me to call you if I found anything"  
"Yes?" He prompted  
He heard her take a deep breath "after I removed his cloths I saw it"  
"What?" Rossi was getting a little annoyed.  
"Words carved into the victims chest"  
"What. Does. It. Say"  
"It says 'I am-" Olive never got to finish as Rossi's cell suddenly went dead.

**Author: I can't think of a good/fitting name for Unsub B. Help!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Author: I'm not gonna apologize or make excuses for taking so long to make this chapter. it's not that I'm not sorry (I am) it's just that I've been apologizing at the beginning of EVERY CHAPTER, so not this time. and thank those of you who gave suggestions for unsub B's name, i might have been unclear that i meant a killer name. you know like how Nicky Manathy (unsub A) is the "angel taker". so i think i found a good name that will speed the story along :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't really understand why I must state the obvious but here you go; I don't own Criminal minds******

"**O**live Steghen?!" Rossi quickened his pace as he checked his cell. He scoffed, his cell was dead. When was the last time he'd fully charged it?  
Rossi pulled out his room key as he walked the last few feet to his waiting door. Once inside he plugged his cell in and redialed the coroner.  
"Olive Steghen?"  
"Oh thank Goodness!" Olive gasped answering before the first ring ended "are you okay?"  
"Battery just died. Now, what does it say?"  
"'I am the White King'. I'm not a profiler but I think he's talking about chess"  
Rossi groaned "the second Unsub thinks killing is a game"  
"Really?! You get that from this?"  
"Call me if you find anything else" he said before hanging up.  
Sighing Rossi dialed his other team members to share what he had learned.

* * *

"**B**aby girl?" Morgan called as he knocked on her hotel room door. He had a key but it was common courtesy to knock "Garcia?" He called again after a minute or two of nothing "I'm coming in..." He pushed open the door and immediately felt that something was wrong.  
"Penelope" he said as he drew his gun.  
Morgan checked the whole room. No Garcia.  
Panic closing in Morgan pulled out his cell but before he could dial it rang, he answered.  
It was Rossi "Morgan, the second Unsub thinks killing is a game. He use to play with Andrew Hange but after he died the Unsub felt useless then he sees the angle taker on the news thinks he's found a new player so he starts up again"  
"Garcia's gone" Morgan whispered not hearing a word Rossi had said.  
"Are you sure?" Rossi asked second Unsub forgotten.  
"I still need to try her cell"  
"Do that then call me back"  
Morgan hung up then quickly dial Garcia's cell. Nothing.  
Redialing Rossi Morgan told him "she's not answering"

* * *

(Unsub A) **N**icky Manathy the "Angel taker" walked causally in to McDonald's. No one looked twice at him, no one gasped and screamed "its the criminal from the news!", but no one would Nicky had disguised himself as a normal every day guy.  
"Can I have a burger" Nicky asked in a fake southern drawl as he strolled up to the cashier "and can I speak to Richard?"  
The cashier girl nodded absently "your total is 3.56 and Richard shift ends soon you can talk to him then"  
"Thank you" he said paying.  
Nicky went to wait in his car.  
Richard Nicklson was the first on the list he had made from the information he had gotten out of the odd blonde(Garcia).

_Richard Nicklson_  
_Harry Bukk_  
_Calvin kuck_  
_Mart Jinger_

One of these four men was the one who kill his star student. Apparently all of them were in the same foster home as some other killer that one of these men had partnered with.  
A man walked out the back of McDonald's. That was Richard he looked just as dumb in real life as he did in the picture.  
Taking out a gun Nicky lend out his car window amend fired.  
Done.  
One down three to go.

* * *

**H**otch was sitting next to Jack in the hospital when his phone rang.

"Hotch" he answered

"Hotch Garcia gone" JJ said in rushed words.

"What?!" He asked in alarm as he walked out of jack hospital room.

"We think one of the Unsubs took her"

Just then Jack's aunt Jessica appeared next to him "go" she said sadly as she looked at Jack "but come back soon"

**Author: even though this chapter is small i hope it was still as interesting as the previous ones:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

**Author: stupid writersblock got me. I hope these words I strung together will hold you over til I can write a good long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds(if I did this would be an episode not a fanfic)**

"Today's my birthday" Penny commented starring at the wall "Mr. Derek told me everyone gets one wish granted on their birthday" Penny closed her eyes so tight that it scrunched up the rest of her face "I wish to see Ms. Penelope again"

Penny wait a bit before opening her eyes. Nothing had happened.

"Maybe I can change the wish to 'i wish to get out of here', then I'd not only see her but Mr. Derek and Mr. Reid and Ms. Jennifer and Mr. David and Mr. Aaron"

Penny hugged her knees to her chest trying not to cry.

"Penny..."

Penny stiffened as (Unsub A) Mr. Manathy, the man who kidnapped her twice, stepped in to the room.

"I got her for you" he said shoving Garcia into the room "I may need to borrow her from time to time but other wise she's your" after smugly proclaiming this he left locking the door behind him.

"Ms. Penelope!" Penny was shocked and horrified, she had wished for Ms. Penelope but not like this "are you okay"

"Peeeeeenny?" Garcia slurred trying to open her heavy eyelids "Peeennnnyyy?" Trying to talk was to much work, staying a wake was also to much work for poor drugged Garcia.

Seeing this, Penny tried to pull Garcia on to the mattress in The corner that served as her bed.

A few days ago Garcia had promised Penny that she'd get a birthday party; cake, balloons, games, presents, all the works. This was none of those things. Exhausted from all the effort she putted in to dragging Garcia on to the mattress Penny curled up next to the hacker and fell asleep.

* * *

"_sing a__ song of sixpence a pocket full of ry..."_

Reid snapped out of his doze.

JJ gave him a concerned look as she pulled the car to a stop in front of the hotel "get some rest" she ordered.

Reid reluctantly got out of the car.

"Rest?" He said to himself as he took the elevator to his rooms floor "not likely"

Every day that went by with out a clue to Garcia and Penny's whereabouts was harder then the last. Garcia was like family and now so was Penny. Every time Reid managed to sleep he heard Garcia joking and laughing or Penny singing that silly song.

Knowing that sleep would not bring peace Reid settled for some TV. It turned on to what the previous occupant had set it; the news

"...was shot seemingly for no reason."

Reid started looking for the remote. He was in no mood for this

The news reporter started talking about a possible lead before shoving the mic in to a poor cashiers face.

"...he looked like your normal guy and I thought he was like one of Richard's friends. He walked in and ordered then asked if he could talk to Richard" The cashier girl started crying "he h-h-had a southern accent if that h-h-h-helps"

Unable to fine the remote Reid shut off the TV deciding a book would be better. After chapter three his eyes grow heavy.

_"...for and twenty black birds baked in a pie..."_

It seemed a good nights sleep would never come.

* * *

(Unsub B) Calvin Kuck couldn't diside if he wanted to smile or laugh. The idiot Richard was dead. Richard was a stupid ugly fellow who always followed him and Andrew around.

"You'll be next" (his slit personality) Andrew said.

"What? Why?" Calvin asked perplexed.

"I think you see the connection"

"Its only stupid Richard. If some one else from _THERE_ dies then I'll believe you"

"If you die you can't finish the game"

"I'll finish" Calvin growled "and I'll win"

* * *

(Unsub A) Nicky Manathy also known as the angel taker, watched his new target.

Harry Bukk

He was rich and happy with a loving wife three little kids.

_"Nicky don't push her to high_"

_Nicky smiled at his wife, Yvonne._

_"If I don't she never fly" he said_

_"I wanna fly! I wanna!" Angela shrieked happily as her father pushed her on the swing._

_"anything for my little angel"_

Nicky leveled his gun at Harry's head "anything for my angels" he whispered before firing.

**Author: I'll try to make the next chapter better :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

**Author: it's been about three months since I've last written. Half of you probably though I was dead and the other half must of though me a lazy inconsistent person(the latter is somewhat true). But enough of my prattling (you did not wait three months for my babbling) let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: sad to say that I don't own criminal minds**

Coroner Olive Steghen carefully tweezed a bullet out of the second seemingly random shooting victim Harry Bukk.

"Almost got it..." Olive said to herself.

Being surrounded by people who don't talk can be unnerving, especially the dead, so she had gotten into the habit of keeping herself compony.

She shrugged "keeps me sane"

Just then the bullet came free " Ha-za!" Olive exclaimed as she place Harry Bukk's bullet next to Richard Nicklson's, the first victim.

"Let's take a look-see" Squinting she held first one and then the other bullet under a magnifier "what..." She looked closer at the butts of the bullets "...are those wings?"

Hadn't special agent David Rossi said something about wings?

_he marks all his victims with wings_

"The Angel taker" she gasped as she ripped off her gloves.

Patting her pockets wildly as if being attack by a swarm of bees she felt for her cell, once she'd found it Olive called agent Rossi.

* * *

The first thing Hotch did once he was off the plane was to call Jack even though he had talked to him not even twelve hours ago. Only after talking to Jessica, the doctors, and jack did Hotch try and get his head back in to Penny's and now Garcia's case.

Why would Nicky Manathy risk discovery by taking Garcia?

Why even take the funky hacker?

Deciding he need more details Hotch called Rossi

"Hotch?" Rossi asked picking before the second ring "are you back in Illinois?"

"Yeah. Where are you now? I need more details on whats happened since I left"

"I'm at the morgue"

"See you in fifteen" Hotch said before hanging up.

Hotch made it there in half the time.

Flashing his badge he made his way to where Rossi and the coroner Olive Steghen waited.

"Wings!" Olive blurted as soon as he walked in the door. The coroner looked excited and a green around the gills.

Hotch cocked an eyebrow at Rossi.

"There having been very random looking shootings the last few days" Rossi said "it seems they might not be so random after all"

"The bullets have wings curved in to the bottom" Olive supplied, her fingers twitched nervously.

"Who are the victims?" Hotch asked

"Two middle aged men. Both from very different life styles"

"Why would Nicky Manathy kill them?"

Rossi gave a little shrug "Stansin says he has someone who could run the names for us. We should know in less then an hour"

They stood in silence for a moment as Hotch thought everything over.

"Where are JJ, Reid, and Morgan?"

"They went to double check Nicky Manathy's properties, nothing else they could really do"

* * *

Morgan stared down the small house that he and JJ had found the girls in. Emma had said that Nicky Manathy hadn't been gone more then twenty minutes when they had arrived.

Could there be a an escape route or a hiding spot? If it was just the Unsub (Unsub A) Morgan might of thought that he had taken his changes and left. But he had two little girls with him that he ether had drugged or carried.

Morgan stared walking around the shed like house in a slow spiral, he watch the ground and the trees and the shed. After several minutes he felt the bottom of his shoe snag on something. Dropping to his knees he started digging. He didn't have to dig far, about two inches under a layer is dirt was a door. It looked like a storm door the kind that lead to underground bunkers to hide during a tornado.

Using strength and adrenalin he retch the door open.

It was dark behind the door. Hoping he had a flash light he ran back to his car, no such luck. Returning to the storm seller he turned up the brightness on his phone he descended into what felt like the pits of hell.

What was once a storm bunker Had been remade in to a maze. There were unfinished tunnels and passages in the proses of being dug. His phone not being much help Morgan navigated his way by touch.

"...Four and twenty black birds..."

He froze.

"...baked in a pie..."

He felt tears prick his eyes as he ran toward a familiar but shaky voice singing that stupid but familiar song.

"...when...when...whe-" the song suddenly cut off as the singer burst in to tears.

Morgan skidded around a corner and kicked down the door that blocked him from Penny.

He stood just in the door way panting "P-penny?"

"Mr. Derek?"

He held up his less then efficient light to see Penny and Garcia.

He rushed forward pulling penny and a half conscious Penelope on to his arms.

He cried and soon his girls were doing the same.

"I love you" he said fiercely not caring if Garcia took it as just friendship "I love you"

Penny gave him a wobbly smile "I love you too"

He kissed the small girls forehead "can you stand?" He asked Penny as he gathered Garcia up in his arms.

She nodded then giggled weakly "Ms. Penelope's a princess"

Morgan silently agreed and not just because he was carring her like one.

Penny walked a little ahead of him as they tried to find their way out of the maze.

"Penelope" Morgan whispered kissing her forehead gently "you are going to stay locked up in Your computer room and never scare me like this again"

Garcia mumbled something before snuggling closer to him.

"I love you" he said again even though he didn't think she could hear him "I love you" now that he said it Morgan wasn't quite sure he could stop. At lest not until she said it back to him.

"Mr. Derek I see some light!" Penny called back to him excitedly.

He smiled, that sounded like his little Penny "Dad" he suddenly said.

"What?" Penny tripped before stopping to face him

He smiled lovingly at the little girl "would you call me dad?"

Her big brown eye widened "does that mean I can stay with you?"

He blinked in surprise "of course your going to stay with me"

Then penny made the most wonderful sound; she laughed, it was a joyous happy sound.

She gave him a big goofy grin "dad, thank you dad" she skipped ahead "dad" she said again.

Finally they made it out of the storm bunker.

After gingerly placing Garcia in the back sit Morgan called the team to tell them the good news.

"Oh!" Penny gasped "he had another girl too"

"Don't worry help is on The way" Morgan reassured her.

She nodded then closed her eyes and curled up next to Garcia.

Kissing them both on the cheek he whispered "I love you"

**Author: ta-ta chapter 17!(I just couldn't leave the girls in there a second longer)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Author: I think I owe y'all an explanation for my absence. Well here it is short and simple; life. My life (yes i have one outside of this) just got busier and busier until I actually forgot about my story(oops). I won't promise that something like this wont happen again, but I will try harder to finish what I started and give Garcia, Morgan, and Penny their happily ever after.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned criminal minds (which i do not) Penny would be a real character.**

JJ paced inside Nicky Manathy's home. She was in the room with all the pictures of the girls he had taken. Surely there would be a clue here to where he had taken Penny and Garcia.

"Why," she murmured "why take Garcia?"

Gingerly she peeled another picture away from the wall. It was pointless, really what was the chance of the Unsub (Unsub A) leaving a clue tucked behind the pictures.

The creaking of floor boards alerted JJ that Reid was approaching.

She glanced over her shoulder. The site that greeted her was so unattention that she froze.

Reid stood in the door way with a big grin on his face and tears running down his cheeks.

"Reid!?" JJ exclaimed rushing to his side.

"They're safe" he said choking

Back a sob "Morgan found them. Penny and Garcia are safe"

"They're safe" JJ breathed, her eyes swam with tears.

He nodded vigorously "they're at the hospital now"

JJ grabbed Reid's arm and dragged him to the car.

* * *

At The hospital the team had a happy reunion and not one of their eyes' were dry.

Garcia had minor injures the worst was a slight concussion. Smiling Garcia stroked Penny's hair away from her face as she slept next to her in the hospital bed.

"Why did he take you" Reid asked.

Garcia looked up "he wanted the leads we had on the second Unsub (Unsub B)"

Hotch frowned "why?"

Penny stirred, yawned then snuggled closer to Garcia. Adjusting a bit so penny didn't press so hard on one of Garcia's bruises, she answered "he said he was going to kill the man who killed April"

Rossi nodded "Nicky Manathey is a narcissist with a god complex. If he thinks of something or in this case someone as his he'll take anything that happens to them as a personal insult"

"But what connected Harry Bukk and Richard Nicklson?" JJ asked.

"They both were in the same foster home as Andrew Hange. I made a list of the other boys there who were most likely his partner"

"Who else was on the list?" Hotch asked

"Calvin Kukk and Mart Jinger"

Hotch quickly took out his cell and started to call Stansin but stop, Stansin and his family were in another room in the hospital having their own little reunion with his niece Claire. Instead he called Stansin's deputy Hughsteter to have him bring in Calvin Kukk and Mart Jinger for protection and questioning.

A nurse come in and shoed everyone out saying that Garcia had to rest. As they all filed out Morgan turned and said something to the nurse, understanding flashed throw her eyes as she nodded and left closing the door and leaving Morgan in the room.

Walking slowly to the chair by the bed he sat "Penelope..." He started then stopped took a steadying breath then continued "...Penelope I love you"

Garcia blushed and stared hard at the blanket that covered her. She knew that, she had heard him say it over and over again since he'd found her. She snuck a peek at him. The expression he had made her heart ache. He look hopeful, pleading, and...a little afraid.

Taking a deep breath she straightened her shoulders looked him in the eye and said "I love you too" there she said it, it was out and no matter how silly she felt she was NOT taking it back.

A look of absolute Joy come over Morgan and he hugged her to him almost dragging her off the bed.

A thought struck Garcia and she pulled "what about Penny?"

Morgan blinked "what about her?" He asked taking hold of her hand instead.

"She is not going to-"

"No!" Morgan was horrified at the thought "she is staying with us"

"REALLY!"

Morgan and Garcia turned. Penny was wide awake and wide eyed.

Morgan smiled "do you want to be with Garcia and I?"

The little girl looked at him as if he were crazy "of course!"

"Then it's settled" he said giving Garcia's hand a squeeze.

"We'll be together forever!?" Penny asked jumping up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Yeah" Garcia said a smile on her face as she squeezed Morgan's hand back.

Penny looked at their hands then giggled covering her eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" Morgan asked

"Moms and dads kiss, it's gross so I'm not looking"

Penelope and Derek laughed and just as Penny thought they kissed.

* * *

(**U**nsub A)

Nicky Manathy watched his next target.

Calvin Kukk.

Nicky had been watching him for the last couple of hours, he didn't know why he stalked this one when the first two he had found then dealt with in short order.

There was something about Calvin Kukk...

He watched as Calvin turned on his TV and flipped channels till the news came on. Calvin turned up the volume so loud that even Nicky who was a cross the room and outside the window could hear it.

"...Penelope Garcia and two young girls Penny Hander and Claire Tullie were found earlier today by Special agent Derek Morgan. Even though they were found the man who took them Nicky Manathy more widely known as the Angel Taker was not, if you have seen this man" the news flashed Nicky's picture "please call the number is (#)-###-###-####. This man has kidnapped numerous little girls and has kill many of them..."

WHAT!? Nicky Manathey reeled back. they had found and taken his angels?! His Penny?!

"See! I am better then 'the Angel Taker' no one knows who I am and I wasn't dumb enough to let them find my hideout" Calvin chuckled

Nicky inched closer. Who was he talking to? And why was he comparing them?"

"He's still winning"

Nicky strained trying to see who else was in the room, the second speaker sounded like Calvin but a little deeper.

"How!?"

"Everyone's forgotten about you. Think about it; first he takes that little girl who was under FBI protection, then he took one of the FBI's own, and there's those shootings. When was the last time YOU were on the news? Or was mentioned?"

Calvin stocked into Nicky's line of sight, he turned sharply and yelled "I am going to win! Just you wait I'll top that! I'll take the head of this FBI unit I'll take and kill special agent Aaron Hotchner!"

"Nope"

Nicky blinked, Calvin's hole demeanor had changed and he was glaring at space, a slow ugly smile spread across his face "Calvin you can't do that, You don't have it in you to do that. You'll always be second place. Remember how you killed that little girl? She was smaller then you it made you feel strong but really you were just weak and she was weaker"

Calvin changed again this time he was shacking "NO, No, no, Nononononnon"

But Nicky was no longer paying attention

_you killed that little girl_

Calvin had killed April and that was all that matter.

Nicky ran around front and shot at the lock on the front door.

He could hear Calvin inside panicking. Stalking through the house he stepped in to the living room and stood face to face with the man who had killed his April.

"You!" Calvin said pointing at the TV then at Nicky.

Nicky strode forward and put the gun to Calvin's head.

"You killed April" Nicky said in a cold voice "and for that you are going to die"

**Author: you guys don't know how long I've been waiting to write that scene with Morgan, Garcia, and Penny :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author: alright guys this is the last chapter that raps everything up. It's a short chapter but I'll make it up to you I promise ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds (if I did...well, you know)**

**T**he sound of gun fire welcomed Rossi and JJ as they drove up to the home of Calvin Kukk.

Rossi hand signaled for JJ to go around back before drawing his gun and moving to the front door. Hunching low Rossi opened the busted door. walking quickly throw the hall he followed the faint voice he heard. Rossi heard another gun shot just as he turned the corner into the living room.

Nicky Manathy gun in hand stood over the lifeless body of Calvin Kukk.

"FBI!" Rossi yelled "drop the gun!"

Nicky Manathy gently put his gun next to Calvin's body "may I help you Agent Rossi?" He asked smiling charmingly as he nonchalantly shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**N**icky Manathy was arrested for the murder of Calvin Kukk and several little girls and their families, and for the kidnaping of Penelope Garcia and several little girl. Because he was cut a book deal he will be kept off death row.

* * *

**T**he team tied many murders to Calvin Kukk. The families of those he kill we're glad he was dead and for the closer.

* * *

**T**he team returned to Virginia. Penelope Garcia and Morgan official adopted Penny Hander and shortly after were married.

* * *

**T**he doctors figured out what was wrong with Jack Hotchner and have put him on a medication to help, he has to visit the doctors a couple times a year but he'll be just fine.

**Author: THE END (but wait there's more!). I'll be making "Mini Epilogues" for this, like Garcia and Morgans wedding, Penny growing up,.ect. If there's a mini epilogue you want(example: penny getting a boyfriend) just tell me in a review. (since this is complete I'll be putting the Mini Epilogues in "Angels Sleep: Mini Epilogues") :)**


End file.
